Orbit
by TripTuckerTheThird
Summary: Callie G!P What do a dream job, a one night stand, and a pregnant blonde have in common?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a new multi-chapter story. Six chapters.**

Pregnant.

She was pregnant. Renowned Astronomy and Astrophysics Professor… and pregnant. Came to Hawaii to start over… and was pregnant. Lesbian… and pregnant.

Had sex with one penis… and pregnant.

Granted the penis had been connected to the most gorgeous woman Arizona had ever seen, all smokey brown eyes and long black hair and curves and divine breasts… and a penis… but also a goddess. And pregnant. And they'd even used a condom. Both times. But still… pregnant.

And she couldn't even remember the woman's name.

She could remember the way her hair fell over her shoulder in cascading waves, how soft it felt as she ran her fingers through it. How those smouldering brown eyes look at her and through her like they were reading every thought and emotion that she had. How those lips, those proud and red lips, had smirked when she'd asked to be touched with tongue and fingers, how they faltered when she'd found the hard cock in the goddesses pants. How the tequila in her system said that she wanted it.

She remembered feeling every single inch of every single thrust of the first time. How her goddess had been gentle and slow… until she'd asked the brunette for harder and more and faster, how she'd come undone quicker than she anticipated with the thrusting, how her own hips moved relentlessly against the indescribable pleasure rolling through her… and she knew she said the goddesses name… but her mind was kind of blank because she'd been fucked senseless. Then the second time they came together and she could have sworn she felt the woman's sperm fill the condom inside, the pulsing of her orgasm slightly building pressure in her passage until both cock and condom were withdrawn from her depths, leaving behind absolute pleasure and a hollow sense of loss.

And still… pregnant.

Pregnant and alone. Hawaii was supposed to be her new start. After the unexpected death of her parents, her brother long since passed away - killed in action the first year of the war, she was alone. Save for the baby that was growing inside her, there was no one.

With a sigh Arizona Robbins pulled up to her new house. It was a sprawling piece of reality, it would have been outside of her financial abilities to purchase, but her inheritance had not only paid off her student loans, but covered this house with some left to spare. In hindsight, the purchase may have been hasty because she was pregnant now, but it wasn't like that had even been a possibility when she paid the sizeable asking price.

It was a dream home. Not her dream, necessarily, but it was a dream. All sleek and modern lines with rocks and wood paneling, the northern wall almost entirely windows that opened to her back yard which was directly on the beach, the large stretch of her yard would need to be fenced in for her golden retriever, but otherwise it was a dream house.

And now it would have to include a nursery.

The moving truck was here already, the men moving quickly and efficiently from truck to house, carrying all of her worldly possessions and all the things she'd need to start her new life. Her new new life as a single mother. Because even though she'd returned to the bar where she'd met the woman, the brunette hadn't shown up and the young bartender didn't remember her, much less the woman who she'd brought back to her hotel room.

"Okay Nigel, let's go check out our new home." She said to the wiggly ball of fluff in the back seat of her car. His tongue was hanging out of the side of his mouth as he tilted his brown eyes towards her. "Yeah buddy, home." She laughed a little as she slid out of the car and he tracked her as she walked around to the passenger side to let him out, his ears peeking up a bit.

Before she could even attempt to put his leash on, Nigel darted from the car and took off towards a young boy who was playing in the front yard of the house next door.

"Nigel!" She called and was ignored with a booming bark as the ball of golden fluff ran towards the boy who looked up, his eyes shining with joy when he spotted the dog. Nigel was one of the most gentle creatures she'd ever met in her life… he just didn't know how big he was and had no concept of personal space except 'I want you in mine.'

"Doggy!" The boy called when her dog got near, the two of them falling together in a rough and tumble pile on the grass, squeals of laughter and joy from the boy as he lavished attention and pats all over the squirmy dog.

"Nigel, heel." She demanded, just as the front door of the house opened and a woman flew out calling "Wyatt!"

Arizona felt the world stop spinning as she took in the site of the woman. The woman who was her babies other parent… who didn't know that she was going to be a parent, again, maybe. The woman who gave her one of the best nights of her life.

The woman who was apparently her neighbour.

"Oh," she whispered, her dog sitting patiently at her side as he looked between her and the boy who was looking as longingly at Nigel as Nigel was looking back at him.

"Do I know you?" The brunette asked, and something inside her broke as it appeared the woman didn't remember the night like she did, images and feelings and desire floating through from that night nine weeks ago.

_**NINE WEEKS AGO**_

"_Haven't see you around here before." A smokey voice trilled quietly in her. Dripping with sex and confidence, full of alcohol and a knowledge that the owner of the voice wanted her, and even without looking at her, Arizona knew she was like to give herself to them. _

_It was her last night in Hawaii… for now. She'd gotten her dream job, and now all she had to do was return to California and pack her things and collect her dog and then she could come back. But that was weeks away, and she was hot and employed and probably drunker than she should be to offer herself sight unseen to the owner of the voice that delivered the third worst pick up line tonight. _

_But then she turned and looked at the owner of the voice and she knew that she'd be at the mercy of this woman. Because she was hot, and maybe it was the tequila talking, but she was so fuckable that an exhibitionalist side Arizona never knew she had wanted to take this woman right here on the bar. _

"_Maybe your observational skills need improvement," she said back, her eyes dragging from the toes of this woman, up her short clad and sinfully long legs, a curvy waist and probably the most gorgeous breasts in all of Hawaii, possibly the country - maybe the universe, the tequila added - and over and across a face that should be preserved in oils and museums. _

"_It's possible," the woman said, bypassing the open stool and sidling next to, the full press of her front to Arizona's side inducing a shiver, "But I'm sure I'd remember someone as hot as you undressing me with their eyes."_

_God, Arizona shook a little bit at that, her pussy throbbing slightly and a flood of wetness left her that she had to cross her legs a bit to relieve the pressure. _

"_Please, your eyes were fucking me," the woman took in a sharp breath and pressed herself closer and Arizona practically moaned, desire swelling through her at the contact, "from across the room."_

"_Can I buy you a drink?" The woman asked, her palm sliding across Arizona's lower back. _

"_Is that what you really want…" Arizona trailed off, hoping to learn what she'd be screaming later. Hopefully sooner. _

"_Callie." There was a bulge by her thigh, pressing hotly and hardly. _

"_Is that…" she asked. She'd used strap ons before, both the fucker and the fuckee… but she'd never been with a real cock. And feeling it there against her thigh, made her want it. _

"_Does it bother you?" Callie asked, her tone had dropped its sultry intonation, the husk of arousal and sex dimming slightly, but she hadn't pulled away, so Arizona shook her head and decided to let the tequila do the talking from now on. _

"_The way I see it Callie, we have two options." Arizona said, turning to face the brunette in the crowded bar, the lack of space in the room forcing their breasts to press against each other._

"_Hmm," Callie asked, slipping Arizona's knees open and stepping into the space, the evident bulge in her shorts pressing tightly to her core and it was involuntary the way her hips ground into it, soft moans leaving both of their throats. _

"_You can buy me a drink, and that would be fine," tilting her head so she could whisper directly into the olive ear, letting her lips ghost over it as she spoke, "or you can take me to my hotel room and fuck me with your huge cock."_

_Judging by the way Callie's hips jerked against her core, and her fingers tightened against her back… she had her answer. _

"_Arizona, by the way," she husked into the ear under her lips again, trailing her fingers down that luscious and delicious body to grasp the woman's ass, "You should know that for later when you want to scream my name later."_

_**PRESENT**_

"Oh." The woman said, her eyes widening a bit. "Oh… uh… Montana, right?"

Arizona sighed, pleased that she remembered at least one part of that night. "Arizona, actually. I'm Arizona."

"Right!" The woman said again, a melodic laugh leaving her lips as she must have remembered, Nigel and Wyatt still staring at each other. "It's a state name, but you're not named for the state… the battleship, right?"

Arizona nodded once and held out her hand, "And what was your name?"

"Callie," the first brush of their skin sent electric thrills down her spine and all across her skin, and it was infinitely more powerful than it had been when she was two beers and three tequila shots in all those weeks ago.

"Tia," the little boy tugged on Callie's shorts to get her attention, "Can I play with the puppy?"

Beside her Nigel's tail started wagging furiously, and she could feel his body practically vibrate as he too waited for confirmation.

"Is he friendly?" Callie asked, her fingertips dragging against Arizona's palm and causing a tremor to flow through her body.

"Yeah, yes, he is." Arizona stuttered. Quickly pulling her slightly shaking hand to her purse and removing a tennis ball and offering it to the boy, looking to Callie to make sure it was okay.

At his tia's nod, Wyatt took the proffered ball and quickly ran away, and with a small nudge to Nigel's backside, her dog took off, abandoning her to the mercy of this Latina goddess.

"So…" Callie began, both of them turning their attention back to each other, the soft sea breeze carrying Wyatt's laughter to them. "You're my new neighbour?"

"Oh boy," Arizona whispered, her hand going to her taut belly. It was still flat, but she knew that there was a baby growing there, her baby and the woman next to her baby. "It seems that way, yes."

"Well, that's a coincidence." And the way that a perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose and a crooked smirk fell on those lips, Arizona knew that she needed to come clean. She hadn't expected to ever have this conversation after she couldn't find the woman when she learned she was pregnant.

They hadn't shared last names or careers or phone numbers… or anything besides an incredible chemistry and a mind blowing night. And now she was pregnant with the Latina's baby… and now, having her here in front of her, living next door. She needed to have the conversation. But it was difficult.

"Hmm, yeah." She said, trying to both look at Callie and not look at her at the same time. "Umm, I need to talk to you about something."

"If it's about a repeat, then yes." Callie said, winking seductively at her.

Her mind and her body and her pussy were all screaming at her to say yes, a thousand million times yes, but the rational and logical side of her was in charge right no.

"No, it's not that." She said on a breathless whisper, part dreading what she was about to say, partly wanting to accept the offer of another night together.

"Hey," Callie whispered, stepping closer to her. "What is it?"

The other woman had placed a comforting hand on her elbow, and at the touch Arizona's eyes fluttered closed, the electric tingles flowing through her again.

"I'm, I mean we… maybe we should," She tried.

"Just say it Arizona." Callie offered, her fingers softly stroking the outside of her elbow and it offered her the strength she needed to say this.

Taking a deep and shuddering breath, she looked Callie in the eye and said, hoping her voice sounded calm and honest, "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Don't hate Callie too much… I'm Calzona all the way and of course this story will be too.**

She fucked up.

She went all Ross learns Rachel is pregnant and fucked it up.

Arizona is pregnant. With her baby… she wasn't even sure that was possible. Her last exam was… a long time ago, they'd had her jack off into a cup, like they did every exam, they'd watched her get hard, they watched as she came, and then an hour later they milked her prostate. Because apparently… well there were medical reasons, she was sure, but she came into another cup and then she left.

Her counts were low to mid level. It was possible, they'd said, but unlikely for her to impregnate someone.

So, you could kind of understand her hesitance and reluctance to accept what the most beautiful woman was saying. All blonde hair that sparkled like the sea at sunrise, her eyes the same colour of the ocean, rimmed with red and tears as Callie vehemently denied that it was her baby.

She didn't want a baby. She didn't want to be a mom. She liked her life. Jetsetting around the world to surf, to chase the big waves and to sleep with as many women - and few questioning or bisexual men - along the way. She loved fucking, she loved fucking woman and she loved fucking men. And she had loved fucking Arizona - who was pregnant.

After the blonde had left, leaving her and Wyatt and taking her dog away, Callie had been angry. At Arizona, at herself, at the condom company, at the situation and the world. When Wyatt had gone home with her parents, Callie plopped on the couch and stewed in her anger and a six pack of beer. But then she'd remembered what the blonde had said after Callie had roughly pushed her cock into the wet and wanting pussy below her "_This is my first time, go a bit slower,"_ and Callie had her answer.

Maybe. The beer that night was saying maybe she'd turned Arizona onto cock… but then other snippets came up, how she was leaving Hawaii, how she'd come back for the job. They hadn't done a lot of talking before the first time, about non-sex related things. Before they did it a second time, Arizona having gone to the concierge deak dresses only in her robe to get some more condoms.

But now it was three weeks and no communication later, and she was supposed to go with Arizona for a DNA test - which she had demanded angrily, and whispered because of how close her nephew had been. Arizona had nodded once, tersely. Callie could catch glimpses of her new neighbour in her yard, her dog barely leaving her side as workmen built a small fence around the back yard.

Or she'd see her come home from somewhere, sighing a little and looking sad and lost as she caressed her stomach. It was still flat, her belly where a baby was growing, her baby and Arizona's baby, but almost every time Callie caught a glimpse of the woman she would be palming her stomach with such care and tenderness.

Part of her was filled with joy and pride at seeing that, but mostly she was filled with panic. She still didn't want to be a mom. She'd never wanted it, and now that it was there, that it happened and was happening… would be happening for the rest of her life… she was terrified.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Callie practically jumped out of her musings, so consumed was she with thoughts of the blonde and her child, that she'd forgotten that someone was currently sucking her cock.

Her soft, not hard, still limp and able to impregnate women cock. The fucking traitor.

"Oh, sorry Penny, I'm just… not in the mood, I guess." Callie offered, the red heads hands were still working her dick, trying to get it hard so they could fuck, the tip glistening with the other woman's spit.

"Should I go?" Penny asked, her hands slowing on her dick.

Callie sighed, and pushed her weekly sex buddies hands away, "I think so."

Since they were only fuck buddies, it wasn't awkward to pull their clothes on in front of each other in silence. Thankfully she'd gotten the red head off twice before she'd started on her dick, so it wasn't a total waste of Penny's time.

"See you next week?" Penny asked at her front door.

"I'll text you," Callie answered with a wave and a short hug. "Bye."

"Yeah, bye." And then she was gone, her spit cooling and drying on Callie's dick in her shorts, still soft and not at all happy with how the night ended.

Normally she loved Thursday nights. It was a night she didn't have to worry about whoever she took home being put off by her cock, and was practically a sure thing. Tonight the obvious exception.

Grabbing a beer from her fridge she decided to go sit on the sand with her toes in the water, it was always a place she was able to clear her mind and think through her troubles. When she'd discovered surfing she'd been in a bad place. She was different in many ways, and especially her dick… and just wasn't mentally prepared to deal with the trials of life being that different. At 12 she got her first board, and then won her first open at 15, and since then it's been history. She was Callie Torres, professional surfer.

The sun had long set, and the sound of the waves and the smell of the salty ocean filled her lungs and she was almost instantly calm. The sea had always had that effect on her. She felt at ease and at home there.

Walking to the sand her toes barely made contact with it before she heard Arizona's voice.

"We'll be okay Peanut, you and me and Nigel." Callie's heart constricted a little hearing the tears in the blonde woman's voice, and though she realized this was a private conversation, she couldn't bear to turn away.

"I'm sorry you won't have anyone but me, though. I'll try my best to give you everything and love you." Callie took another step forward, the sand muffling her footfall and she was able to catch sight of the blonde. She was wrapped in an oversized hoody and baggy sweatpants, her toes in the water like Callie had planned to do. Her palms, as always, were on her belly.

"Uncle Tim… he would have loved you so much Peanut." Arizona paused to wipe away some tears and Callie's heart hurt again, "If you're a boy baby, I think you are, I don't know yet though, I'm gonna name you Timothy. He was my best friend, he… well, I'll tell you about him when you're older."

Arizona lapsed into silence for a moment and for some reason Callie stepped closer. She wanted to comfort the woman somehow, wanted to wrap her in her arms and take away all the hurt and pain she was feeling… most of which she knew was her fault.

"Grandma and Grandpa… they're gone too." Callie gulped and swallowed harshly, her entire mouth dry. Was Arizona alone in all this? Did she have no one… and then Callie had just cast her aside because she was afraid… god, she really had fucked up. "But you'll be named after grandpa too if you're a boy. Daniel, he was in the marines, which baby, you're never joining the army." At this Arizona laughed a little, before she continued talking. "It's gotta be the Navy if you want to serve. And since we're in Hawaii, I'll take you to Pearl Harbor one day, you can see the plague for great grandpa."

"Anyways Peanut, I'm gonna do my best to love you, I didn't plan you, but I'm excited you're coming and I-" But Arizona's words trailed off as the blonde turned and caught sight of her, and Callie froze, embarrassed that she'd been caught spying.

"Hey," Callie offered weakly, waving her beer at Arizona who quickly wiped more tears off her face. Which had hardened when she saw her.

"Mmhmm," Arizona hummed and started toward her own house without another word. Leaving Callie alone and mad at herself on the beach.

**88**

"Arizona Robbins?" The nurse called, and Callie stood quickly beside Arizona and followed her to the examination room.

They'd arrived separately, and had sat together in silence in the waiting room. Happy couples all around them, dads and partners and pregnant woman all happy and leaning toward each other, cocooned in their bliss about this miracle of life. While Arizona had turned away from her and had focused on her book while Callie sat fidgeting beside her, her leg bouncing a thousand miles a minute as they waited.

Once inside the room, Arizona sat on the bed and Callie wandered trying to ignore the blonde in the room, but finding that her eyes were drawn to her as she paced and continued to fidget.

"Would you sit down please." Arizona asked harshly as they waited.

So Callie sat, slumping heavily into a chair across the room and finally allowing herself to look at the blonde woman. She looked tired and sad, maybe even a little bit mad.

They stared at each other for a long time before Arizona sighed and looked at her purse, pulling the large bag towards herself and pulling out an envelope and offering it to her.

"What's this?" Callie asked, standing to retrieve the envelope and and returning to her chair, her knee instantly starting to bounce as she sat down.

"I'm a hundred percent sure that you're this babies other parent, but after… everything, I don't think I want you to be, and I know that you don't want to be, so…" Arizona said, her voice quiet but sure, the room filled with silence and the hum of the fluorescent lights.

Casting a quick glance at the blonde, her palm on her belly and her eyes looking at anything but her, she opened the letter. Termination of Parental Rights forms.

"What?" Callie asked, shocked and confused, the papers shaking with her trembling hands.

"I spoke to a family attorney, you can't terminate your rights until after the baby is born and a DNA test is complete, which is why we're here, but if you could fill out the forms I'll take care of everything else." Arizona said, her ocean blue eyes looking at her, hard determination on her face.

"But…" she tried to argue, it was weak and it was pathetic.

"You called me a liar and a whore, you don't want this Callie. Take the out, you don't need to be a parent."

She felt her face flush in embarrassment and shame, remembering the way she'd practically screamed at the blonde on her front lawn.

"Dr. Robbins?" A voice said, opening the door and Callie felt every negative feeling she'd had since Arizona told her she was pregnant amplify ten fold as her best friend opened the door. "Callie?"

"Addison?" Callie said, dumbstruck and once again filled with shame.

She and Addison stared at each other for long moments until they were startled by a fake cough from Arizona.

"Right. Sorry Dr. Robbins." Addie said, turning to stare at the blonde. "You're here for your three month check up, and it says a paternity test for purposes of dissolution…"

Addie trailed off and turned to glare at her.

"Yes that's correct." Arizona said behind Addison her eyes flirting between Callie and Addie, a look of confusion on her face.

"So let's get this ultrasound done and then we'll do the other tests." Addison said, indicating that Arizona should lay back and lift her shirt, but the blonde didn't move.

"Actually can we do the other tests first, please?" Arizona said, not moving and looking only at Addison.

"Sure, yes, sure." Addison stumbled, changing her course and heading for the blood draw tray.

Callie watched in silence as Arizona had her blood drawn and then was handed a urine sample cup, Addison sending her off to the washroom.

"Please be gone before I come back," Arizona said, her voice cracking a bit, "I don't want you here."

Callie closed her eyes in a grimace and heard the door shut as Arizona left, and when she opened them it was because Addison had punched her shoulder.

"Ow, what the fuck Addie?" She asked, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah Callie, what the fuck?" Addison whispered, grabbing Callie's shirt and dragging her to the bed so her own blood could be drawn. "What the hell is going on?"

Callie sighed and sat on the bed, holding her arm out for her friend.

"We had a one night stand… and, and, and…" And she'd gotten someone pregnant.

"And why is there a DNA test for dissolution of parental rights that I'm performing." Callie was certain that Addison tied the rubber band around her arm tighter than she had for Arizona.

"I may have…" Callie trailed off, not wanting to divulge how poorly she'd reacted.

But it seemed Addison knew anyway. "You didn't? Please tell me you didn't."

"I did." She said, once again filled with shame.

"That woman is paler than a ghost. Tell me that this baby isn't going to come out looking all Latino and dark and exotic."

Callie sighed. Because over the last three weeks she'd come to the realization that it was her baby. She believed Arizona when she said this was her first time with a real penis, she believed her that she had never been with one before or after, and she believed that Arizona wasn't the kind of person who would lie. Callie had always been cautious and hesitant about telling people about her wealth and because of her fame… others have used it against her, but she and Arizona hadn't talked about that kind of stuff… and her sperm counts…

She'd reacted poorly. Very very very poorly. She'd fucked up, and apparently Arizona didn't want anything to do with her. Anything from her except to fill out these forms and leave her alone.

"It will come out looking all Latino." She finally admitted, Addie finished drawing her blood stood in front of her, arms crossed her chest and her toes tapping in anger.

"You fucked up Cal." Addie said, her voice dripping with disappointment.

"I know." She said, standing from the table. Arizona should be back any second and she wanted to leave like the blonde had asked.

"I don't care if you don't want to be a parent," Addison said, facing away from Callie as she started for the door, "But I'm disappointed in you Cal. You need to make this right, even if she still wants nothing to do with you, and I don't blame her, you need to make this right."

Callie nodded once and stepped out the door, coming face to face with Arizona who was leaning against the wall with tears streaming down her face. Her hand lifted to touch the blonde comfort her somehow, but Arizona stepped back and away from her, and Callie dropped her hand to her side, clenching her fingers in a fist. "I'm sorry, Arizona." She whispered.

Arizona's back straightened and she slipped past Callie into the examination room her hand on the door and Addison looking at her over her shoulder, "No amount of apologies will ever be enough." And her heart broke a little bit, Addison's face likewise falling behind Arizona, "Fill out the forms and leave them in my mailbox. Goodbye." And Arizona closed the door in her face, tears now streaming down both of their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Long winded author's note at the bottom.**

"This will be cold." Dr. Montgomery said, dropping a dollop of gel on her distended belly and placing the ultrasound wand there.

Arizona was at her sixteen week check up and she hoped to find out the sex of the baby. She didn't have a preference and no one to tell her their superstitions about the shape of her belly as she carried it, but she was kind of hoping for a boy. A little Baby Boy Robbins. Plus she already knew what his name would be if her were a boy. If she was having a girl… well that'd be difficult.

"Are we finding out the sex today?" Dr. Montgomery asked, her eyes glancing at Arizona. She'd considered changing her OB when she figured out that Addison and Callie knew each other, but then when she'd returned from getting her urine sample and stood outside the examination room and heard the red head tear into Callie, she knew it would be okay.

"If we could, I'd like that, thank you Dr. Montgomery." Arizona said, turning to face the screen. The picture blurry and grainy, but the unmistakable shape of a baby there.

"You can call me Addison." The red head offered, her focus on the screen just the same as Arizona.

"I don't know… you're friends with Callie, and I…" she trailed off. She trusted Dr. Montgomery as her doctor and her OB, but judging by the type of person Callie was, maybe her choice of friends were as suspect too.

"Please, I'm so pissed at Callie." Addison said, taping something quickly on the machine as she continued to move the wand. "Everything looks good. Baby is a good weight, your uterus looks great, it's cooking up nicely." Arizona's eyes followed the red heads fingers as she pointed things out on the screen. "I love Callie. She's been my best friend since second grade… but the way she treated you Arizona, I want to punch her again."

"You punched her?" Arizona asked, surprised and a bit happy. She shouldn't be happy that someone hit Callie, but she kind of was.

"Yeah, not as hard as I would have liked," they both laughed at that and then Addison's eyebrow quirked and she stilled the wand, "Ready to hear the sex?" Addison finally turned to her, and she felt her heart rate pick up. Not able to find the words, she nodded and looked at the screen where Addison was once again pointing. "It's a boy."

"A boy," she whispered back, awe and excitement filling her. But wait… Callie was a girl with a penis, it was possible-

"It's a boy." Addison said firmly, almost like she could read her mind. "Callie allowed me to study her for my urology thesis, and it included genetic testing. Her condition is rare, exceedingly so, only three or four recorded cases in the last forty years since genetic typing became available."

Addison stood from her stool and handed Arizona a cloth so she could wipe her belly free of the gel and stood.

"But if you're unsure, we could do an amnio to confirm." Addison suggested while she wrote something in Arizona's chart.

"Aren't those dangerous?" She asked.

"All procedures have an inherent risk, but you're young and healthy, your baby is doing great and I think he'll be okay." Addison looked at her again, a smile on her face. "And if we do the amnio, we'll have the baby's DNA and I can test it against Callie now, and you can submit the forms right after he's born."

Arizona just gaped at her doctor, her mouth falling open in surprise, her hand stilling against her belly.

"Cal may be my best friend, but you're my patient Arizona, I'm here for you." Addison said, her tone laced with nothing but sincerity and compassion. "You and your baby are my priority."

Arizona just nodded and lowered her shirt over her clean belly, and turned to look at the ultrasound machine again, the image of her baby - of her son - still on the screen.

"No, I can wait until after." And she could. It would be nice to know now, and have proof now, but she didn't need it. Her lawyer had assured her that the forms Callie had filled out and returned would be enough. Once she'd signed the birth certificate, as was Hawaii law, and the DNA test confirmed it, the judge would immediately terminate her parental rights and responsibilities. Arizona was financially stable, had a good tenure track job, who accepted the news of her surprise pregnancy with grace and congratulations, and owned her own home, she was a great candidate for it.

"Okay then." Addison said, flipping the chart closed. "Any questions?"

Arizona flushed, she had a few. Well only one. Maybe… "Is it common for women to be… horny… all the time?"

Thankfully Addison, as Dr. Montgomery was the consummate professional and didn't laugh or smirk or acknowledge the flush of equal parts embarrassment and arousal on her face, "Yes, especially into the second and third trimesters, it may taper off two to three weeks before delivery, but heightened sexual arousal is common. Are you having sex?"

Arizona coughed. "No, not presently." Because it's not like she could go to a bar and pick up a woman in her state. Especially now that she was showing.

"Vaginal penetration maybe be uncomfortable, and you may find you need additional lubrication, some women find their natural lubrication to not be enough, but-"

"No!" Arizona practically shouted. Both because vaginal penetration wouldn't be happening again… maybe ever, and because she was sure that the perpetual state of arousal and wetness she was in would be enough even if it was on the table. "No, but… clitorally… you know, Callie was the first… and I."

When she said that Addison stood and looked at her, the red heads face a hard mix of anger and disappointment. "What?" Arizona asked, concerned and a little bit afraid.

"She was your…" and here Addison bent closer and whispered. "First?"

Arizona just nodded her head, watching as Addison straightened and pulled out her phone and sent a text, her fingers flying furiously across the screen, tapping away in anger.

When she was finally done and her phone slipped back into her lab coat pocket, her face had softened. "You're not going to need those forms anymore, because I'm going to kill her."

**88**

After her appointment Arizona went shopping for her son. She may have overdone it just a tad, but she was happy with her purchases. She'd also made an appointment with a local handyman for him to come paint and build the furniture, knowing that she shouldn't be around paint fumes and was absolutely useless with tools. She was a physicist, not an engineer.

She'd also bought his first onesie, a deep blue colour with "I was made in the stars" written on it, and the stuffed giraffe she'd cried over for ten minutes because of how soft it was. And then she'd bought almost everything else too.

But now she was sitting in her backyard, Nigel rolling in the grass and kicking his feet as he chewed on his tennis ball, surrounded by all the toys he owned and several sticks and one rock that he was oddly protective over. Dinner had been a small affair and the cranberry juice she was supposed to drink still half full because it was disgusting, but her burger and fries finished completely.

The sun was setting to the west, casting an ethereal orange glow over her evening and soothing her deeply. Soft music playing over her radio and Nigel aroo-ing every so often just to remind her that he was there.

But then Callie came out of her own house, and despite the anger she had for the brunette, her palms got sweaty. Because even though she'd said that vaginal penetration wasn't going to happen… her pussy had different ideas. It only remembered the way it felt to be fucked by Callie, how good and mind blowing it was.

She was about to do something stupid, and there was nothing she could do to stop herself.

"I'm glad to see you're still alive," she called, the brunette turning to her with an embarrassed smirk.

"For now, at least," Callie called back, coming to stand at the knee height fence. Nigel was well behaved and wouldn't take off, knowing that the thin picket was his boundary line and marked his territory.

"Wanna have some ice cream with me?" She asked, a flush of arousal making her clit throb as a dark eyebrow quirked in surprise. "It's mint chocolate chip."

"Sure," the other woman said easily, stepping over the short fence and walking over to Nigel, who hadn't moved from his rolling spot.

"I'll be right back." She said, watching as Callie squatted and stroked Nigel's belly. It was ridiculous that's simple motion from Callie could make her ache with need and want, but she did, and she would have.

Or she'd demand to have, and hopefully the other woman would agree. If the parade of men and women into and out of her house were any indication, Callie would have no qualms with fucking her tonight.

Which was good, because she needed to be fucked, and she wanted to be fucked by Callie. And Callie's gorgeous and huge cock.

When she came back outside with two bowls of ice cream it was to find Callie sitting at her deck table, Nigel lounging beneath her legs as she looked out at the water and absent mindedly stroked his head, his eyes closed in doggy ecstacy.

"Hey," She said in greeting, sitting kitty corner to the other woman and placing the slightly smaller bowl of ice cream in front of her.

"Hey," Callie said back, taking in her serving of ice cream and then Arizona's. "I see how it is."

"Mmm," Arizona hummed, practically moaning with her first bite of ice cream. Eyes slipping closed so she didn't catch the fact that Callie's eyes widened at her release. "I'm pregnant and eating for two. Ergo, more ice cream."

"Sure, sure." Callie said, a bit of a cough and her voice kind of hoarse.

Much to her great surprise, they fell into an easy conversation over ice cream and eventually a beer for Callie and a tea for Arizona. She couldn't believe how easily Callie could pull a laugh from her, her those brown eyes sparkled when she laughed, how her lips spread into the most beautiful smile when Arizona made her laugh.

How over the course of the last two hours she was drawn closer and closer to the brunette physically, how every time she slid a little closer to Callie the brunette would slide a little bit closer to her, how she could smell the woman. Corrupt and a bit like the sea and kind of like sex.

And then she couldn't wait any more.

"Will you have sex with me?"

Thankfully Callie had the grace and poise to turn from her when she spit out the mouth full of beer she'd just taken, her cheeks immediately turning a flaming red and her eyebrows almost disappearing off her face they shot so high.

"What?" Callie stuttered and it did nothing but turn Arizona on even more.

"Did you not hear me, or do you just want me to ask you again?" Arizona asked, slipping her hand over Callie's which was gripping the armrest of her chair tightly.

"Nope, yeah I heard you." Callie said, her fingers tending under Arizona's. moving her fingers over the tanned and smooth flesh under her hand, Callie's skin soft and smooth under her fingertips. "You don't even like me, you kind of hate me."

"I don't hate you Callie." She didn't. She didn't feel any particular emotion for the brunette except for maybe want and need and a whole lot of desire. "I don't know you well enough to hate you."

Arizona hates the things Callie did and said to her when she'd told the brunette she was pregnant. The words had hurt, but thinking back on it, she could kind of understand how it must be for Callie. Famous and rich and kind of a womanizer… it wouldn't be difficult for someone to just accuse her.

And she had apologized. When she'd returned the forms Arizona gave her, she included a brief letter that had absolved Callie of most of her wrongdoings towards Arizona.

"But…"

"Can I be honest with you Callie?" Arizona asked, turning a bit more into Callie so their knees came into contact. A shiver of electricity shooting from the skin on skin contact to her core. But the brunette just nodded and turned her hand over and gripped her fingers.

"That night we spent together… well it was amazing." And at that Callie nodded. "And I'm horny." Which was a vast understatement.

"And I want you."

With that Callie crash their lips together and it was all she could do to stop herself from melting into the taller woman's embrace, her long and strong arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

Without warning she was pulled to her feet and Callie started dragging her inside, their clothes left each other at an alarming rate and left a trail of wandering destruction as they moved slowly back to the bedroom.

But once in the hallway Callie stopped for a second, Arizona bumping into her, the brunettes hard cock poking into her hip causing a guttural moan to leave her lips and to try and swivel to get it where she wanted it.

"Bedroom?" Callie asked, and without breaking the kiss, Arizona started pushing her shoulders to get her to where she wanted this night to end.

Before she knew it she was on her back on her bed, the gorgeous woman hovering over her, close but not touching, and smokey brown eyes were looking down at her with great care and want and need, her fingers softly stroking her cheek, running over her skin with tenderness and compassion.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked on a whisper.

"Yes, please, make love to me." Arizona whispered back, bucking her hips to try and find the hard cock between her legs.

"I don't suppose you have any condoms?" Callie asked, her hips lowering so her cock slid through Arizona's wetness and they both moaned at the heat and the contact.

"Do we need one?" Arizona asked, undulating her hips against Callie's cock, her fingers digging into the most luscious ass she'd ever felt, she'd probably never let go of this ass.

"I haven't been tested in a while," Callie admitted on a groan, "but I haven't been with anyone in four weeks, so we should be okay?"

What she wanted to ask was why the brunette hadn't been with anyone in that long. Why even people at the University seemed to know of Callie's sexual poweress, and why there was still a parade of people into and out of her house… but she didn't care.

She trusted that Callie knew herself, trusted that Callie wouldn't put her in danger like this, her or her baby, and she trusted Callie.

It was a stark change from four weeks ago when she'd demanded that Callie leave her alone - which the brunette had complied with, but it was there and it was blooming fully in her chest that she could be developing actual real feelings for this woman. Tonight had been magical, from the first volley of jokes, to the way that Callie had seemed to know what she wanted and how she wanted it, she could be dangerous.

"I'm sure Callie," she whispered, the words breaking on a groan as Callie slid into her gently and began thrusting softly. The orgasm was building rapidly, Callie felt amazing and the care and respect that she was showing her only building the explosion in her.

"God, you feel so good, harder." She husked, pulling Callie's face to hers and bruising their lips together.

"You're so right Zona," Callie rasped into her mouth, and taking her chance Arizona slipped her tongue past Callie's lips, loving that the action caused Callie's pace to pick up.

She came without warning, Callie gently rocking her hips to help her ride it out. She was embarrassed slightly at how quickly she came, it hadn't been long that Callie was fucking her, only a few minutes, but she couldn't help it. The Latina felt so good and right, and being with her like this felt amazing and wonderful, that it just happened.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked, Arizona undulating her hips against Callie. Though she'd just come around Callie's cock, her body was ready for more, more pleasure and more Callie.

"Yes, keep going," Arizona said, another moan tearing from her throat as Callie matched the pace of her rolling hips and started thrusting harder.

It wasn't long after that that they both came, their names falling brokenly together into open mouths. Their bodies slick with sweat and the sex they just shared. When Callie slipped her softening cock out of her, Arizona bemoaning the loss and turning so she could tuck herself into Callie's side.

"We should get to know each other," she whispered into Callie's breasts, the Latina's arms wrapped securely around her, and felt her nod.

"We should," Callie said, and Arizona felt a soft kiss press to the crown of her head and she couldn't help but tuck herself in closer to Callie. "I'm glad you don't hate me, Zona."

Arizona smiled, so widely that her cheeks hurt at the nickname, her heart filling with emotions that she didn't want to name or acknowledge.

"Mmm," she whispered back, "How quickly can you go again?"

**AN2: I just… I'm sad. There's this thing is psychology that says we remember the negative things much more than we remember the positives… and… I got some reviews lately that weren't super positive. In fact they were kind of hurtful and negative - it forced me to turn on the option to moderate reviews. I'd never delete legitimate criticism, but these were from people who were just calling me names. **

**I write this for me, I write because I like to, and I write because it makes me happy. But when I get the negative reviews like that, that are just personal attacks rather than comment or criticism of the story and writing… well, it kind of makes me want to stop. **

**I appreciate all the positive feedback, even if it's just a smiley face. But the negative ones hurt.**

**I'll finish this story… but I'm not sure if I'll continue on with this account after. I'm not looking for sympathy or trying to get more reviews for you guys asking me to stay or whatever. This kind of stuff is why I abandoned other accounts and other stories. The overwhelming majority of you guys and gals are excellent people. Even the lurkers who only read or follow or favourite… but the small minority who resort to name calling and personal attacks get to me. I got one really bad one in the middle of writing this chapter… and it made me stop for a bit. Anyway… thanks again for all the reviews and follows and favourites. I hope you like this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews and words of encouragement. It means a lot.**

**I hope this validates callie a bit. And FFChik - is this better?**

Her dick was ready to fall off.

She hadn't had this much sex… ever. Even that time in Australia when men and women literally fell at her feet after she won the Australian Open for the second time in a row and her bed had basically been a revolving door.

Arizona was insatiable.

She said it was the pregnancy hormones… and Callie believed her.

Though they were almost very firmly in friend territory now, they had ended up in either her or Arizona's bed every single night of the last eight weeks, and sometimes in the morning. Or that one time Arizona had called her at 2:30 and said she needed to be fucked so hard she couldn't walk in the morning. She done it, taken the blonde from behind, because when she'd stumbled into Arizona's bedroom the blonde had already been on all fours touching herself, moaning her name.

But seriously. Her cock was about to fall off.

Tonight though, they were going out as friends. They hadn't done that much, only the odd date here and there for ice cream after walking Nigel together, but tonight was different. When Arizona had invited her to Trivia Night at the bar Callie had been there, they were naked and had just finished a round of sex, but Arizona had said "Can I bring my friend Callie," and whoever the blonde had been talking to agreed, and so here she was, on Arizona's doorstep holding a bouquet of daisies, waiting for Arizona to answer the door.

When it was open, and Arizona was standing there looking all perfect, she felt her cock stir in her pants. It was definitely going to fall off, probably in Arizona. And she would die when it happened, but at least she was going to die happy.

Because Arizona Robbins was the single most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Her hair was practically glowing, and her skin… my god her skin was soft and smooth and creamy and she just wanted to lick her all over and over and again. She was wearing simple flats and a gorgeous yellow sundress that showed off even more of that glorious skin and the freckles she wanted to map just there on her right shoulder, and her legs…

"Calliope?" Arizona asked, and Callie knew it had been a mistake to tell her what her real name was, because hearing it from her was so sinfully delicious she'd probably never be able to say enough Hail Mary's to make up for it.

"What? Umm, hey, hi… uhh… these are for you?" She said a bit awkwardly. Which was a new sensation for her because usually she was able to just get people to come to her and her bed with just a wink.

But slowly, somehow over the last eight weeks… something in her changed. Addison said it was feelings, that she liked Arizona, that she wanted to date her and maybe have a relationship with her. She'd stopped seeing all of her regular sex buddies, even though offers had been made to her but none of them seemed appealing. Knowing that Arizona was at her house, waiting for her. Making her dinner and her fridge stocked with Callie's favourite beer. Her own fridge was stocked with the stuff that Arizona preferred, her favourite brand of yogurt, her weird diet cranberry juice, and her freezer had never been so full of different flavours of ice cream because it was always a guessing game at what Arizona would want.

"Are you alright Calliope?" Arizona asked again, this time her voice was full of concern and she stepped forward and placed one of her small and girl hands on her cheek and Callie felt the breath leave her lungs on a shuddering whisper and her face leant into the warm hand all by itself.

"You just look really pretty." Yep. Feelings.

A small blush rose on Arizona's cheeks and she pressed a quick kiss to Callie's lips, causing butterflies to erupt in her chest and to pull Arizona back for another. This was different than all the previous kisses they'd shared. Usually when they were kissing it was right before, during, or after sex… never outside the context of sex. This was a kiss of something else.

Addison's voice floated through her head… whispering _feelings._

"We should go," Arizona said, pulling away from the relatively chase kiss that had done more for Callie than anything else had ever done in her life, the blondes voice oozing disappointment. "'Let's Get Quizzical' waits for no one."

*7*

Pub Trivia was not her scene. Most people at this bar were more interested in the trivia game than in drinking or dancing or… anything not trivia related. So far she's only been able to answer one question for her team, but they didn't really need her anyway. A quick glance at the leader board showed "Let's Get Quizzical" with a commanding lead, so even if she hadn't know the answer to "Who was The Eddie named for?" (it was Eddie Aikau, the first Hawaiian born big wave surfer), Arizona's team would be doing fine.

But being here with Arizona… this was most definitely her scene. She knew the blonde was smart, two PhD's and a respected professor and author and researcher, and her knowledge of facts was wide and deep. Her friends were the same, the three of them chatting a mile a minute about everything and anything, barely paying attention to the question before writing their answer down quickly and holding up the folded piece of paper. Mostly Callie just sat back and watched the blonde interact with her friends and other patrons was stirring a strong affection for the blonde.

Every now and then, her small hand would find purchase on Callie's knee and squeeze, or would trail her fingers up the inside of her leg to the barrier of her shorts and back down, causing her cock to stir again. Whenever the blonde would laugh, she'd look to Callie with her eyes sparkling and her dimples popping and she'd just check to see if Callie was laughing or smiling too. But it was rarely the jokes or the situation that was making Callie smile, it was Arizona.

At one point Callie had gotten brave, which was also strange because it wasn't like she hadn't seen the blonde naked just that very moment, she'd touched her body all over, her breasts and her pussy and everywhere, and she'd been inside her, and fucked her and came inside her… but she got brave and she slipped her arm around the back of the blonde's chair - not touching her, just resting it along the top of the seat and when Arizona sat back they would be touching. It didn't take Arizona long to just rest back against her arm, her hand coming to rest of Callie's knee. It was… one of the best nights she'd ever had.

"Will you come with me to the bathroom," Arizona whispered, her fingers flexing on Callie's knee. April and Teddy, Arizona's colleagues and friends and teammates, were at the bar getting more drinks, leaving her and the blonde alone at the table.

"What for?" She asked, a bit salaciously, wagging her eyebrows a little bit. She would not be having sex with Arizona in a dirty bar bathroom no matter how much the blonde asked. But maybe they could make out a little.

Or a lot. Because Arizona winked at her with a crooked smirk and this woman was so sexy.

She offered Arizona a hand to help the pregnant woman stand and instead of dropping her hand once she was on her feet, Arizona entwined their fingers and practically pulled Callie along behind her to the bathroom. Or she would have dragged Callie, but she didn't need to because Callie was following willingly, right on her heels - flats? - and placed a hand on Arizona's hip so the blonde knew that she was right behind her.

Once in the bathroom Callie was immediately pushed into a stall and Arizona was on her, arms wrapped tightly around her neck and shoulders, fingernails dragging against her scalp and the nape of her neck, the blonde directing her head so she could take the kiss as deep as she wanted.

Their tongues were dueling and somehow Arizona got her thigh between her legs and was grinding on it, Callie slipping lower on the wall so that Arizona didn't have to tiptoe as much to reach both her mouth and her thigh where Callie could feel the pooled wetness through the soft cotton panties she was wearing.

The loud banging of the washroom door startled them from the kiss and their grinding, but not out of each other's arms, and an angry voice that Callie almost instantly recognized was speaking.

"I can't believe she blew me off for that tramp." It was Penny speaking. Penny who she hadn't seen in almost three months. Who had texted her this morning if she was up for a fuck tonight, but Callie decline politely because she was going out with Arizona. "And she's fucking fat too, and just ugly."

"I think she might be pregnant," another voice added, the sound of one of the sinks turning on.

"Eww, that's just gross." Penny said, the sink turning off. "It's not like it's Callie's, anyway. She doesn't believe in raw-dogging."

Callie flushed with embarrassment and She could feel Arizona start to shake.

"Whatever," Penny said again. "She'll get tired of the fat whore sooner rather than later and come back to me."

"How's that going anyway?" The second woman asked.

"I poked holes in the condom's already and I've been off birth control for months. I almost had her a few months ago, but she couldn't get it up." Penny said, rather aggressively. Callie's blood was boiling.

"Why don't you just tell her you want to date her?" The woman asked.

"Please, Callie isn't the relationship type. She's too much of a slut to ever settle down. A baby will trap her and she'll have no choice." Penny trailed off, and Callie could feel that Arizona had started to cry, the tears gathering on her shirt and soaking through, she had to put a stop to this.

"Do you think that's what the whore did? Trapped her?"

"Enough Penny!" Callie yelled, stepping out of the stall, she was dismayed that Arizona followed her, but sidled her body in front of the blondes. She hadn't known about anything the red head had said, and she was shocked to learn that some she thought of as a friend could be so underhanded and cruel, especially to a woman she didn't know, but she couldn't let her keep saying these horrible things about Arizona.

"Oh!" Penny said, a hard look coming into her face as she took in Arizona behind them.

"Yeah." Callie said, feeling Arizona grip the back of her shirt in a tight fist.

"Who's the bitch?" Penny asked.

"Do not speak about her that way." Callie demanded, reaching behind her and was pleased that Arizona slipped her free hand into hers and her grip on her shirt tightened. She could tell that Arizona was still crying, and she wanted to get her out of here, but Penny was blocking the door.

"Is it even yours, or is she just lying?" Penny asked vehemently, poison and accusation in her tone.

"Like you were going to do?" Arizona asked quietly over her shoulder.

"This doesn't concern you, you fucking bitch!" Penny spat, her friends eyes going wide, and Callie stepping further in front of her.

"Penny, seriously, stop talking. We're done." Callie said loudly, tightening her grip on Arizona's fingers.

"Sure we are Cal," Penny laughed stepping forward and lifting her hand to touch her, but Callie saw the move coming with her falsely sweet voice and slapped the hand away, a hard look coming onto Penny's face as she reddened. "You'll get tired of this whore and come back to me, you always do." Then she focused on Arizona and said, "She's mine, she'll always be mine, and there's nothing you can do about it bitch. She's not a one woman kind of girl, and you'll never be enough for her."

"Don't talk about her that way," Arizona whispered. "Callie is wonderful and deserves more than you."

And before Callie could react, Penny threw a punch toward Arizona and she couldn't block it with her hands or her body. So she used her face. The redhead's fist connecting with her cheek, a burst of stars exploding in her eye with the unexpected sucker punch.

*7*

Her eye was on fire. She was just a mess right now. Top to bottom a mess. Physically at least. During the whole scene in the bar bathroom, she was expecting to be a mess emotionally, and she was kind of them, the anger and vitriol she felt at Penny's words directed at her and the accusations hurled against Arizona, they hurt. But she wasn't a mess emotionally because Arizona was still here, with her.

She was leaning back on her couch, her feet propped against the coffee table and Arizona was sitting in her lap, straddling her thighs, the press of her pregnant belly resting heavily and comfortingly against her own stomach, and holding an ice pack to her eye, her other hand trailing softly over her face and through her hair, and her fingernails scraping lightly over her her scalp, fingers trailing through her hair. It was a perfect moment.

"I'm sorry," Arizona whispered. Callie tightened her fingers on Arizona's back which she'd slipped under the night shirt the blonde had changed into when they got back to Callie's house.

"For what?" Callie asked, disbelief and confusion flowing through her. "You didn't do anything." Except defend Callie when she-who-shall-no-long-be-named was saying horrible things about both of them.

"Well…" Arizona trailed off.

"Arizona?" She asked, concerned now because though Arizona hadn't stopped touching her softly and hadn't moved away, she wasn't really looking at her.

"I don't like the things you said to me when I told you I was pregnant," Callie gulped and tensed, but Arizona kept touching her softly and gently and it was soothing her. "It still hurts, a lot Callie, it hurt me, but hearing what that woman was planning and the horrible way she spoke about you and me… I guess, I guess it could seem that way."

"God no, Arizona," Callie said.

"You didn't think it? Even for a second?" Arizona asked softly.

"I did." Callie admitted, raising her hands on Arizona's back. "For longer than a second… it was my first thought, I… I'm sorry."

"Thank you for saying it." Callie gulped and looked at her softly, her fingers still against her cheeks. "It was enough."

The ice pack was removed from her face and tossed to the side of the couch on the floor, and Arizona's fingers trailed up her bruised eye, a look Callie had never seen before on the blonde, the warmth of her filling Callie with something that was a lot more than feelings.

"Why'd you do it?" Arizona whispered softly, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her cheek right where she'd need punched in the face. The press of lips softer than butterfly wings, barely there but infused with warmth.

"She was saying bad things about you, and I… I couldn't let her." Callie whispered, reaching for Arizona's face to pull the blonde to look at her.

"Why not?" Arizona was inching closer to her now, her lips coming closer and it was all Callie could do to not stare at them. To keep looking into the endlessly blue eyes that reminded her of the sea and the way that it calmed and relaxed her.

"Because…" it shouldn't be so hard to tell Arizona that the blonde made her heart race, that her hair made her smile, that her laugh made her laugh… that her heart was filling.

That she was thinking continuously about those forms, the forms and the blood test she did because Arizona asked her too, that she sometimes looked at Arizona and her pregnant belly and all she could do was stare because Arizona was going to be the best mother… that sometimes Callie thought that she'd be okay as a mom, but with Arizona… they could be extraordinary.

But she couldn't find the words and it didn't seem to matter to Arizona because she whispered "Me too," and then was kissing her hard, fumbling together to remove their clothes and clutch at each other. And then Arizona was sinking herself down into her cock, taking the entire length in her hot depths, the blondes pussy smothering her dick as she moved quickly.

She was wrong earlier, her dick wasn't going to fall off, she had just admitted - in a way - that she was developing feelings for her, that she was thinking about the baby, not just as Arizona's baby, but their baby… her baby. And she didn't say anything, but it seemed that Arizona understood.

"I… I… oh god Calliope, I…" Arizona husked, still rolling her hips against Callie's, her cock moving shortly in and out of Arizona as the blonde continued moving against her.

"I've got you," Callie whispered back, slipping her hands to Arizona's hips to pull the blonde harder onto her dick, Arizona's moans increasing in pitch as she thrust her hips up harder into the blonde.

When Arizona came she pulled her Callie's face into her chest, her swollen and bruised eye pillowed against one of Arizona's soft breasts and her arms wrapped tightly around her head, forcing the orgasm from Callie with an explosion as she stilled her hips and kept her face hurried between Arizona's breasts.

"I think I could fall in love with Calliope."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this didn't come out as fast as the others, work and stuff. The next chapter, which will be the last, should be up in about four or five days. I try and write a little bit each day, but hopefully for sure by June 6.**

**I do have another multi-chapter story planned, I actually have two, so you guys vote. They are both Arizona G!P, though. Option 1: Star Trek. Option 2: Arranged Marriage. Leave a review with your vote.**

**Thanks for reading.**

Arizona was unsure what one was supposed to do at a surfing competition, but it seemed to be one giant beach party with copious amounts of alcohol and scantily clad women. Which she was all here for, but she was hot and pregnant and probably looked more like a beached whale than anything else, but it was nice to look.

Especially at the surprisingly large number of women who had "Torres" bikini tops. When Callie had invited her to come see her compete it didn't take anything for her to say yes. Over the last few months getting to know Callie she could see the passion the brunette had for the sea and for surfing. How she came alive in the water and seemed larger than life on the board. Callie had said that the beach behind their homes offered small waves, but almost every morning she could watch Callie out there on her surfboard, looking more at home on the water than she ever did on land.

Some mornings, she'd sit and watch, mesmerized and awed at the sight of her, hair flowing behind her as she rode the wave… which is what Callie had told her to say after she said something or other that was wrong, and the brunette had laughed deeply and longly, but not unkindly as she teased Arizona about her incorrect terminology. Or 'lingo' as Callie had said.

Whatever she said or called it… Callie was born for the sea. Over the last two months, after the incident, Callie had started to talk about the baby and all the things she'd like to do with him. She said that her nephew was fun, but to teach Arizona's baby how to surf would be one of the greatest joys of her life. And Arizona… she could see it.

She didn't know when you were supposed to start teaching a baby how to surf, but the image of Callie sitting on her board in the gentle waves, her arms wrapped protectively around a tiny version of herself - because Arizona knew with her features and Callie's, her son would look more like Callie than her - both of their hair soaked with salt water and curly, dressed the same and her son with a tiny life jacket on… it warmed her heart. In her vision, he'd call her mommy, and beg to go again and again, so Callie would paddle them out, her boy clinging tightly to the board as Callie stood, and then he'd clambour up into Callie's safe hold as she guided them expertly down.

A few weeks ago Callie had taken Nigel out to the water and tried to get him to surf with her. It had been an exercise in futility for the brunette, but watching them together warmed Arizona's heart. As Callie would paddle them out, Nigel's pay would try and help, but would stay on the board. When she'd get them turned and pointed toward the shore, every single time the dog would jump into the water, up ending both of them just as the wave would catch up to them. The surfing venture was short and devolved into Callie just chasing Nigel through the water, both of them running with Callie laughing and Nigel barking his fool head off.

It was the first time she saw Callie teaching her baby how to swim. Their baby.

But she was still hesitant because she could tell that Callie was terrified still, but she hadn't run away or done anything but be supportive and helpful. And Arizona had even found parenting books in Callie's house - a well used and highlighted copy of 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' in the bathroom; a copy of 'Parenting for Dummies' inexplicably in the freezer; they were everywhere. And she could tell that the brunette was reading them, but still.

Her main hesitance came from the fact that Callie _still_ hadn't said anything. They talked and talked and talked - but never about the way that Callie felt about her. Actions spoke louder than words, or so the saying went, and judging by her actions, Arizona was mostly sure that Callie was as in love with her as she was with the brunette. But there was hesitance with that because every time it came up… it seemed as if Callie lost all ability to speak and just trailed off, just stopped talking and stared at her. Actions may speak louder than words, but words were needed too.

Today though, today was about watching Callie be Callie Torres, badass surfing goddess.

Until now, aside from the incident with the horrible woman, Callie's fame and popularity had been minimal. If they were approached in public, it was usually by children asking for her autograph which Callie would supply happily and engage in conversation for a moment. But for the most part they were left alone in their own little bubble. Just the two of them and the baby they made. What Arizona felt was the start of a family… but was quickly becoming apparent was little more than a lull in her life.

Callie's manager and friends had been tasked with taking care of her today. As she sat on a relatively quiet stretch of sand under an umbrella, she was surrounded by people who loved and supported Callie. They didn't know, aside from Addison who was also beside her, so they were talking freely about what would be Callie's life for the foreseeable future - a future she couldn't be a part of because she was eight and a half months pregnant and would soon have a baby.

Callie's manager, Mark Sloan, a tall and imposing man who acted more youthful than anything else, had sat and discussed the surfer's schedule, unaware of the fact that he was talking about Callie being away from most of the next four months. Australia and Brazil and California and Miami, a photo shoot here, a promotional campaign there… her life would be busy and not in Hawaii… and, a small voice told her, not with Arizona and her son. Callie's son.

But he wasn't Callie's son. Even though she was firmly Callie's… they hadn't labelled what they were.

"She said," Mark began, talking to his assistant and wife Lexie, loud enough that Arizona could hear him, "That she wants to tell them she has a girlfriend. Do we know who that is?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lexie shake her head and the rest of Callie's friends eye him with surprise, "She doesn't want the bar scene this time, just competitions and her sponsor commitments, but none of the rest of it."

Arizona was shocked, had Callie really said that? But, another voice in her heart added that they didn't know why they were here with her, Callie's pregnant friend/neighbour. She hadn't told them that the person they were talking about was her.

"I tried to tell her that's where we get most of the support for merch and fans," Mark said a little distantly, "But she didn't care."

"Did she say why?" Lexie asked. Arizona was still listening.

"She did that whole Callie thing where she stuttered and hemmed and hawed, but I think she said she's thinking of retiring."

Arizona wasn't the only person in their group that was stunned into silence. Addison beside her had been slowly turning red during Mark and Lexie's conversation, but the look on her face was unadulterated embarrassment. It was almost like she knew something that the rest of them didn't.

And just as she was about to respond, a pain of epic proportions shot through her stomach, causing her to gasp and clench her stomach, and suddenly all the focus was on her.

"Arizona?" Addison asked, kneeling beside her, the red heads hands flying over her body and doing a quick examination.

"I think… my water just broke."

*8*

The labour and delivery had gone well. Addison said it was fast for a first time pregnancy and that she should feel lucky. Which was easy for Addison to say because she didn't have to push a baby out of her vagina.

But he was here now, Timothy Daniel Robbins, looking absolutely delicious with his dark skin and his dark eyes and his shockingly large amount of black hair. He had all his little tiny toes and his tiny baby fingers and there wasn't anything about him that wasn't perfect and that didn't make Arizona fall desperately in love with him.

After Mark and Lexie had sped them to the hospital they'd returned to the competition to watch and inform Callie what had happened. Though Addison asked if she wanted Callie to be there, Arizona couldn't bear to tear the surfer away from her job and her passion. She absolutely did want Callie there, but it was Callie's work. And truth be told she hadn't expected the whole thing to be over in less than five hours, so she kind of expected to have more time.

The nursing coach had just left, Timmy had latched almost right away, fumbling a couple times before her found her nipple, but he got it quickly and now it was just the two of them.

Until a soft knock at the door announced the heavy breathing of Callie. She looked amazing. She was still wearing her board shorts and wet shirt, her purple bib was still on, and she was still soaking wet. She was taking Arizona's breath away.

With a smile she turned her attention back to Timmy and whispered, "Come in."

"Hi," Callie whispered, her hand laying gently on Arizona's shoulder and the blonde knew that her focus was on the baby who's nursing was slowing and coming in intermittent bursts now.

"Did you win?" Arizona asked. Which was part of the reason she didn't tell Callie right away.

"Technically yes…" Callie started, her index finger sliding so gently down the baby's cheek Arizona wasn't sure if she were actually touching him. "But I think I lost too."

"Hmm?"

"I missed him being born." Was all Callie said.

"Do you want to hold him?" Arizona asked softly, he was done nursing, and was quickly falling asleep against her chest, and Callie was looking at him with such longing.

"I'm allowed?" Callie asked, full of shock and joy, her hands instantly reaching for the baby. "Wait one second." Callie whispered, running from the room, leaving Arizona confused.

But she was back almost instantly, still in her shorts and bib, but carrying one of the pink scrub tops that Addison had worn. She quickly ripped her pip and shirt off and donned the top, pulling a laugh from Arizona and they both moved to transfer the baby into Callie's arms. Timmy fusses only a tiny bit, but quickly settled against Callie's chest.

They stayed in silence for several long minutes, Callie rocking gently from side to side, whispering so low Arizona couldn't hear her, and Arizona just watching. This is what she wanted. She wanted Callie and she wanted Timmy and she wanted them to be a proper family. She wanted everything with the woman who was holding her son - their son - but she still didn't know what Callie wanted.

"What do you want Calliope?" She asked softly, tears of uncertainty filling her eyes as her heart filled with love and with joy, and some uncertainty.

"I… just, I want…" Callie rambled a bit, her voice low and her eyes only on Timmy.

"Calliope," Arizona started, because Callie rambling and not really saying anything about her feelings was kind of endearing. But she needed more, she needed words, actual spoken words. "You're safe with me, I love you."

"I love you too, Arizona." Callie said, finally tearing her eyes away from the baby for a second to look at Arizona as she said the words, but her gaze went back to the baby almost immediately. "I'm so in love with you."

"Me or him?" Arizona asked with a laugh, her heart beating so fast it was pushing the love she felt for this woman out through her entire tired and exhausted body.

"Both of you," Callie whispered. "Timmy, you named him Timmy right?"

"You remember that?" Arizona whispered, reaching her hand out for the woman she loved, and the brunette instantly complied, settling softly on the bed, still clinging tightly to Timmy.

"I heard you, the night before the DNA test… Timothy was your brother, right?"

"I should be mad at you for eavesdropping, but yes, Timothy was my brother." Arizona started, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "He was my best friend and my brother and just the best guy I've ever met… and he…"

"It's okay Arizona," Callie started,bending forward and kissing her forward, Timmy cradled between them. "You can tell me later."

"Do you want to be a mom?" Arizona asked.

"I…" Callie hesitated again, and they were interrupted by Addison coming into the room, Arizona slightly peeved that she wasn't going to get her answer right away.

"Hey Cal," Addison said, a smile on her face as she took in Callie holding the baby. "Here's his informal birth certificate, fill this out and I'll submit it later today." Addison looked between the two of them for a minute, a strange look on her face. "Do you want me to call your lawyer?" She directed at Arizona.

Callie gulped and a panicked look came on her face, so Arizona answered quickly, "Not just yet, thank you. Can we have a minute please Addie?"

"Sure, I'll just be outside." Addison said, laying the forms on the table and looking at Callie. Arizona could tell that they were having a silent conversation, and when Callie nodded Addison did too and left the room.

When they were alone, Callie looked at Arizona, fear in her eyes. "I'm not good at words and stuff when I feel things. I… uhh… it's hard. And I feel so many things…"

"I hadn't noticed," Arizona said with a laugh.

"I never wanted to be a mom. But I am," and Arizona felt her breath hitch. "We made Timmy, and he's here, for the rest of my life… he's here. I know that doesn't make me his mom, especially the way I reacted, I'll always regret that and be ashamed of that…" Callie trailed off, and Arizona lifted her hand to cup the brunettes face. She smelled of the sea and of hope, and Arizona knew that she would love this woman forever if she was allowed. "But I want to be his mom."

"You do?"

Callie nodded, her face leaning into Arizona's palm and her eyes fluttering closed as she took a deep breath. "I do."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here it is. Love all y'all bitches.**

She was finally almost done. There was only one tournament left, The Hawaii Invitational, and then she was done. Retired. Finished.

She wouldn't quit surfing, heavens no, but Callie Torres as almost officially done as a professional surfer. She had a new job already anyway.

Mom.

And despite her fears and her hesitation, it was the best and most rewarding job she'd ever had. And she didn't even care that she sounded like a harlequin romance novel when she said it. The previous four months had been difficult, she'd had to leave Timmy and Arizona only two days after her son was born (her son!) but Arizona was excellent at sending pictures and updates as often as Callie asked, and usually even more. She'd flown back to Hawaii as often as she could, once even for only two hours which she and her family had spent in the Delta First Class lounge before she had to fly out again.

Timmy had slept the whole time, but safely and securely in her arm, Arizona wrapped tightly in her other, and the blonde too, had a nap. It was quite possibly the best two hours of her entire life.

When she made it to the arrival gate after customers she scanned the crowd quickly looking for Mark, her friend and agent who was supposed to pick her up and bring her home, but instead she felt the wonderfully familiar flutter of butterflies in her stomach Ashe caught sight of her two favourite people in the whole world.

Arizona was standing there, her most magical dimples smile in place, blonde hair down and flowy and curly and looking like a million sparkles on the ocean, and Timmy fastened to her chest in a carrier. Arizona was holding a sign that she thought said "Welcome Home Mommy" but the words were obscured by hand prints and a mass of paint that looked as if Timmy had rolled over the still wet paint. It was perfect.

Picking up her pace she was almost instantly at her side, gently taking Arizona into her arms so as not to jostle the baby, and captured pert and perky pink lips with her own, the kiss much more chaste than she would like, but still probably inappropriate for the arrivals gate.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, a little breathlessly, dipping her head for another kiss.

"I just needed to see you, and I didn't want Mark to hang around and talk money… I just want you to myself." Arizona whispered, pressing another kiss to her lips, a sigh escaping both of them. "I've missed having you home."

"Hmm," Callie whispered, trailing her fingers up and down the bare skin of Arizona's arms, "Let's go home."

*8*

What she had planned to be a nice relaxing day for the three of them had turned into a marathon of sex that was only interrupted by the needs of their son. He still slept most of the day, but every so often he'd need to nurse and Arizona, that woman was truly amazing, would just stop whatever she was doing to Callie and walk to him, her body naked and fully on display to nurse him. When they ate dinner, he sat with them in the kitchen, closer to Callie because she was a baby hog according to Arizona, but she'd said it affectionately and with a soft caress to her fingers as she was holding the baby.

The sex marathon started with Arizona telling her to settle on the couch while she put Timmy in his crib. When Arizona had returned she gently placed the baby monitor on the table, and then practically launched herself into Callie's lap and started a make out session. Deep and tongues and teeth, making her cock hard and throbbing and needy with her hands, and then Arizona had slid down her body and off the couch until she was on her knees in front of Callie, her face hovering only inches from her erect dick still trapped in her pants and underwear. _Take off your pants_, the blonde demanded, and before Callie knew it her pants and underwear were gone, and her cock was enveloped in Arizona's mouth, her tongue and hands and lips working her almost relentlessly, when she moaned loudly Arizona stopped and shushed her, ensuring that she could be quiet before she continued. Callie was forced to bite her knuckle to stop herself from being too loud when she came in Arizona's mouth.

It had continued like that for hours, sex and then taking care of the baby and more sex, both of them coming again and again until they found themselves on their bed, she was hovering over Arizona, her cock hard and at attention, waiting until Arizona came down. The blondes chest was heaving and her breaths were heavy pants as she tried to regain control of herself, her legs wrapped around Callie and her hands practically pulling Callie's hair.

"Hi," she whispered, when Arizona's blue eyes fluttered open, her legs and arms relaxing around her body as she smiled.

"Hi," Arizona whispered back, leaning up to capture her lips in a languid kiss.

"Where are the condoms?" Callie asked softly, her lips moving against Arizona's ear as she nuzzled the spot just below Arizona's jaw that never failed to make the blonde sigh and tremble, her legs falling open wider.

"They're in the night stand," Callie moved to get them But was stopped by Arizona gripping her more tightly. "But wait."

"Hmm?" Callie asked, slipping her hips lower so her cock slid through Arizona's wet folds, both of them grunting quietly at the contact.

"I know I, fuck I can't wait for you to be inside me," Arizona moaned, her hips moving against the hard length between her legs, "I know I shouldn't ask this now, right before you fuck me, but I want to try for another baby."

"Oh?" Callie asked, not moving her hips away from the wet and writhing pussy, but turning her face to look at Arizona.

"I wasn't expecting Timmy or you or our family, and if you want to wait that's okay too, but I'd love to carry another of your babies Calliope." Arizona moaned and bucked her hips as Callie took her cock in her hand and positioned it at Arizona's entrance, the motion of the blonde's hips sinking the head in. "God, I've missed you and your dick."

Callie felt herself groan and then thrust her hips so she was buried to the hilt inside of Arizona, both of the hips rocking softly against each other.

"So you want another baby?" Arizona asked, slipping her hands to Callie's ass her legs lowered to wrap around her thighs, using the leverage to unsheathe Callie almost to the tip and thrust back up.

"Fuck Zona," Callie husked, bending down for another kiss as she stayed still while Arizona fucked herself using Callie's cock. "I want to give you everything and I'd love another baby."

"Excellent," Arizona whispered, her hands flexing on her ass and her hips never stopping their roll against Callie, "Now please fuck me."

"Yes ma'am," Callie whispered, matching Arizona's rhythm and then slamming her cock back into the woman below her. Arizona had said they had six to seven hours this time, as long as they were quiet and didn't wake Timmy, and she planned to make excellent use of them.

Right now, she was going to fuck her girlfriend, hard and long and deep and maybe a little roughly judging by the fingernails scraping up and down her back and the harder's and faster's Arizona kept muttering, she was giving it everything she had and was pounding into Arizona's greedy and sipping wet pussy almost relentlessly. But later they would make love, Callie would take her time, would worship at the alter of Arizona Robbins until the woman begged for release, and then she'd do it again and again.

The fourth time Arizona begged to be fucked harder, Callie slowed her hips and her thrusts, her cock slipping out of Arizona to a groan, and before the blonde could protest quickly wrapped her legs around her arms, spreading Arizona's core wide and trapping her beneath her body. Adjusting her knees to bring her closer to Arizona's waiting core.

"You ready for what you asked for?" Callie husked, and before she could whisper or answer in any way, Callie slammed her rock hard cock back in, not stopping and never slowing as Arizona descended into high pitched keening and nonsensical wails that might have been her name, but Callie couldn't be quite sure because she stopped briefly to shove the pillows over her face so they wouldn't wake the baby.

It wasn't long after that Arizona came, her feet jerking in the air by Callie's head and her pussy pulsating so violently and wildest around her cock that Callie fell effortlessly into her own orgasm, coming as wildly and erratically as Arizona was.

Long moments later they were lying side by side on the bed, just looking at each other, chests heaving and bodies covered with sweat and sex.

"Will you marry me?"

*8*

"Hey Sofia, watch, mommy and Timmy are gonna ride that wave." Arizona whispered down to her two year old daughter.

Her wife and their oldest son were out on the sea behind their house in the early morning, both on their own boards, and Callie surfing with Nigel on hers. She and Sofia and Marcel were sitting on the back deck watching as mother and son dropped in and rode the wave.

At five Timmy had taken to surfing and the sea just as his mother. They were both born for the waves, and Timmy was at home on a surfboard as he was on land, just like Callie. Sofia was a bit more timid when it came to the sea, she enjoyed it from a distance, as Arizona did. The power of the waves and the rolling power of it that inspired and breathed life into Timmy and Callie sparked a bit of healthy fear in both Sofia and Arizona. They much preferred to watch. Marcel, at only three months old, was so far just a baby, but when Callie came in from the beach, he reached for her in his own baby way and didn't mind the salty wetness.

This was her dream since falling in love with Callie all those years ago. Her family at sunrise, mother and son and aging golden retriever in the surf, and other mother and children watching them harness that power, the way their eyes came alive and their smiles stretched wide. It was as good in real life as it had been in her dreams.


End file.
